Until My Last Human Breath
by Tinyflyer02
Summary: Elena has a few memories that flashes before her eyes before she dies. She will meet some people in limbo and see how she reacts to it all. Sorry I kind of suck at summaries, but please read and review. Thanks!


Until My Last Human Breath

A disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!

After saying my heartbreaking conversation with Damon, I had decided I was going to spend my friends last moments with them instead of spending time with Damon. That was what I was planning before Rebekah appeared on the Wickery Bridge and caused a Matt's truck to go over. I was thinking in the right now, not the future. I had wanted to tell Stefan that I had chosen him. I shortly passed out from the shock of going over the bridge. Once we hit the water, I started to remember that faithful night, my parents were in the car with me. My mind was acting as if it was on replay as I watched my father, Grayson, trying to struggle to get out of the car. My mom, Miranda, had died on impact once we had hit the water. Suddenly, Grayson had seen someone seem to his side of the car and I was passing in and out of consciousness. My dad had sent the mysterious stranger to me. That was the first time; I had met my Stefan, the one I loved with my beating human heart. Grayson gave me a last sad, pleading look as I pulled away from the car to the surface of the water. This time, I have to make the choice to save Matt or myself. I knew that I could not live with myself if I let Matt die. He was my first real love and best person friend. My beating heart would break if I were the one to cause his death. The guilt would literally eat me alive and that is why I did it. I knew that I was going to die to where I should have died that night along with my parents.

I begin to have difficulty breathing and I begin to lose consciousness. I awoke to seeing a woman with long raven hair and bright cerulean eyes in a flowing white dress with gold trim walking towards me. "Where am I?" As I ask the woman before me. "Hi, Elena. I am Damon and Stefan's mother, Mary. I have watched over you and my sons. You are a very beautiful, young woman, Elena. A selfless heart and that seems to care deeply for both of my children. I am here to help you decide whether you want to continue your life or simply pass away to be with your family. However, I think you might want to see a few things before you make your decision. Mary waves her hand and we begin to see a light.

A flash appears and I see a little Caroline, Bonnie, and myself playing at the playground at the Mystic Falls Park. I smile sweetly as I remember that day because that was the day because you could see the Petrova fire in me. We stood up against the playground bully, Michelle. She liked to take all of our sandbox toys and play keep away from us. That day we had enough; we were tired of the bully, Michelle, so we had managed to trick Michelle and gave her a taste of her own medicine. We had shown Michelle, not to mess with us or any other kids after that faithful day. I realize that I will miss my friends so much, but they could go on without me causing them so much trouble. Mary waves her hand again and the light shines and a figure appeared.

I begin to see another person appear before me and I realize that it is Aunt Jenna. She has come over to our house after her college class. She is going to spend the weekend with me. We are having a girl's night since Jeremy is going to a friend's house and Mom and Dad are out-of-town for Dad's doctor conference. Therefore, Jenna and I had the house to ourselves, so we decided to watch one of our favorite girly movies, The Princess Bride. I would dress up in my princess dress and tiara and pretend to be a princess waiting for my prince. It is somewhat ironic because as I got older, I did have my heroes, Stefan and Damon. I care for both of them dearly, but I know that I will have to make a choice eventually. I wipe away a silent tear and Mary comes over and tells me that I should fight for my way back to them. "Elena, my dear, you should fight for your life," Mary said gently.

Elena has another flash appear before her eyes and she sees Stefan and Damon. "My boys, oh how they have grown up," said Mary as she came over and put one of her beautifully manicured hands on my shoulder. A scene from Elena's memory appears where Stefan and I are talking about how he had lost her and asked her whether she had feelings for Damon. After Stefan walked out of the room, I knew I had to figure out my feelings for Damon. Elena's last memory appears the one where she is on the phone with Damon and having their heartbreaking conversation where she chose Stefan. Now, Elena realizes that she had never given Damon a chance to show how he would be with her. She begins to sob because she realizes that she does love Damon as well. "I know you love them both, Elena. However, I think you make Damon a better man. You are his humanity and he truly loves you," Mary smiled sweetly. "Stefan is a great man as well, but I believe his heart will always be with Katherine. I know he loves you, but not in the way, that Damon does. However, it is your decision on who you want to be with," said Mary.

Darkness is starting to come, but I am fighting it as another flash of my life appears in front of me. I see my parents, Miranda and Grayson; they seem, as they looked that last night I had seen them alive. "Elena, honey. You should go back because I do not care whether you are human or a vampire. You are always going to be our daughter, even though we are technically your aunt and uncle. We love you so much and want the best for your life. Please continue to fight for whatever you believe in and watch over Jeremy. Tell him that we love him and that he is growing up into a wonderful young man," said Grayson. "Honey, we love you so much," Miranda and Grayson appear next to Elena and proceed to hug her before they look up to see their time with her is up. "Elena, continue to live your life and now we have to leave because someone wants to talk to you," said Miranda. As soon as she said that, they began to fade away. "Your parents truly loved you, Elena. You made them very proud," said Mary with a generous smile on her face. Elena began to cry. "Hush, my dear. You will see the light, but you have two more people to see.

A new flash of light appears and out of the darkness appears Uncle John and Isobel. Her true parents are there to see her. "I know we were never very close, Elena, but I always loved you and made sure that you were safe. You know I hate vampires, but no matter what you choose whether to stay human or become a vampire. I will always look after you," said John. "John, that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," said Elena as tears streamed down her face. "Elena, I really wish you could have gotten to know me. I wish I could have been the mother you always wanted, but I know I could not have been as great of a mother as Miranda. Alaric has talked about you on the other side and he says that you are definitely my daughter," Isobel said with a grin. "Well I should let you go. We will see you soon. Goodbye, my daughter," said Isobel and John.

Elena's mind went completely dark. She was running through a tunnel searching for the end of it because she knows that if she wants to make it out alive, she has to make it. She opens her eyes to see Matt knocked out and herself struggling to get free. At last, she sees Stefan getting there in the truck and she watches herself and Stefan have their last few moments of silent fighting. She realizes that she has chosen her human death to save her first love, Matt. She struggles to fight for one last breathe then everything goes dark. She sees her family and her heart breaks because she got one last time to see them. She struggles to breathe realizing that she has water around her. She struggles to get out, but it is too late. She heard her last _Thud Thud_ of her heart her eyes began to transfix on the glass outside. She has a smile on her face as she begins to close her eyes forever. She will no longer be human when she opens them again, but she has a choice to make whether to live or die. What will she choose?

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this. Her decision is going to made in a story that I am working on. Sorry if there are any errors or anything. I really don't think this is my best work, but hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
